


Lost in your current like a priceless wine

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Australian Rules Football RPF
Genre: Aflw, Dinner, Gen, Wine, Women's Football, cardonnay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Collingwood player Alana Porter hosts a dinner party wanting to impress the captain Steph Chiocci and she gets another teammate Maddie Shevlin to help.





	Lost in your current like a priceless wine

"So the cheesecake is in the fridge," Maddie Shevlin confirmed, carefully closing the refrigerator. "it'll be set by..." She turned to the analogue clock on the wall and counted. "...7pm."

"Awesome," Alana Porter said as she stood in front of the stove stirring a massive pot. "thank you for helping."

"You're welcome," Maddie said, moving around the kitchen island and perching on a bar stool. "thanks for inviting me."

"It's my first time hosting a dinner party," Alana said, nervously. 

"So we're the guinea pigs tonight," Maddie said, grinning. 

"Well, not really," Alana said, focusing on her stirring, "it's my first dinner party with humans. I've hosted my cats loads of times."

"What did you serve the cats? Tuna Mornay?" Maddie asked, laughing.

"Something like that," Alana replied, "they're not good guests though, they just eat and run."

"Maybe you didn't entertain them enough," Maddie commented. 

"You're probably right," sighed Alana. She gave the pot one final stir then turned off the gas and ladled some into a lasagna dish.

Maddie took a sip of her cardonnay as she watched Alana layer the meat sauce, lasagna sheets and cheese in the dish. Neither girl said much for the duration of the task. 

When Alana had placed the lasagna in the oven and put on the timer, she filled up her and Maddie's wine glasses. "Hey," Alana said, swilling her wine around the glass. "will choch mind being served Italian food? What if it's not as good as her Nonna's?"

Maddie snorted, knowing that Steph Chiocci would never turn down food. "She'll love it," she said.

"Great," Alana said, taking a sip of wine and then getting out salad ingredients from the fridge. "you gonna help me prepare the salad?"

"Sure," Maddie said, draining her wine glass. 

The girls sat at the kitchen island together chopping carrots, tomatoes, and cucumber until the guests arrived and the party really begun.


End file.
